Camp pitching it perfectly
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: The pitch perfect gang meets at summer camp at sixteen but, Beca and Jesse have a few problems to sort out before they can trust each other. with the help of there friends and Beca's twin brother they end up growing on each other... eventually... could they form a relationship? we better hope. JesseXBeca LillyXDonald StacieXJake(OC) StacieXUni ChloeXJosh AmyXbumper
1. Chapter 1 All alone Except for one

_**A/N: Hey people! This is my newest story for those of who were wondering i will update every week. And i will reply to your reviews in the next chapter of the one you reviewed. Here we go!  
**_

**Beca's point of view. **

I sat on my bed and angrily shoved my clothes into my suitcases.

"Jake!" I yelled.

"What?!" He yelled across from the hall.

"Come here!" I said.

I sat for a few more seconds before yelling again, "Jake!"

"I'M. COMING!" He said giving each word a sentence of its own.

"Gosh for a twin brother you sure are useless." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. What did you want?" He said annoyed.

"I need help." I whined slouching forward.

"Fine." He huffed shoving more things into my bag.

"Pizza's here!" Dad yelled from downstairs.

"I'm a little busy trying to pack!" I yelled.

"Jake did you pack?!" He yelled.

"What does he mean?" I asked.

"I'm going to summer camp with you!" He said with a fake cheer, throwing his hands in the air in 'excitement'.

"DAD!" I shrieked.

**Next day.**

I shot up with tears running down my face.

My dream was... my life now... I'm that girl

**_**Beca's dream**_**

_Tears ran down my face as i realize what happened._

_She died. My mother died._

_Me, Jake and Emma held on to each other for dear life._

**_Week later._**

_"Margret was indeed a wonderful lady and will be so dearly missed. Now her daughter Rebecca with a few words." The man speaking of my mother, whom I didn't even know. he must have worked with her. I gave the man a snarl in my head the only one allowed to call me 'Rebecca' was my mother. I figured the one who cursed me with the name should be the only one to call me it._

_"My mother was... the only one who could ever see me cry... she made me feel better... i still remember when she would tuck me in at night, or she would hold me and sing to me when i had a bad dream. That's what this feels like... a bad dream i just wish i would wake up and she'd be there to hug me. I just... it doesn't feel like she died from cancer... Because i know for a fact she's still with me." I said with the tear running down my face._

**_3 Weeks later._**

_"Emma please! No, no, no." I said crying with tears running down my face rapidly._

_I dialed 911._

_"help S-she tried to commit suicide." I said to the operator._

_I hung up._

_"Emma i love you. Your my big sister. And if you don't make it take care of mum for me. I love you." I said then kissed her forehead._

**_**End of Beca's dream**_**

She died... They died. My mother, December 19 2012. and my sister, December 22 2012.

My sister committed suicide because she couldnt handle being without her. Don't get me wrong of course me and Jake missed her _so _much... but, we knew life was important.

I got in the shower and cried. I just cried, no one can hear me in here.

"Beca don't hog the water!" Jake said knocking at the door.

"Okay!" My voice cracked. busted.

"Beca are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"Beca." He said pointedly.

I wrapped myself in a towel and got out.

"Beca come here." He said holding arms out.

Sure it must've felt weird to be wet and hugging you brother.

But, not really.

"I'm getting you wet." I said my voice muffled from his shirt.

"Its fine Bec, lets make a pact. Never shut eachother out." He said, i nodded.

"Pinkie promise." I said Holding my pinkie out to him.

"Pinkie promise." He confirmed locking his with mine.

"We have camp today." I said.

"Yeah i have to take a shower. Its a 3 hour drive." He said walking into the bathroom.

"Jake?" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked,

"I love you, bro." I said.

"I love you too, sis." He said, smiled, and shut the door.

I can do this. As long as Jake's here.


	2. Chapter 2 Camp

_**A/N: Hey people! only one person has reviewed so far... :(  
**_

_**Anyways THERE AT CAMP YAY!**_

**Beca's point of view.**

As my dads car stopped, I decided to take a look at this 'joyful' camp Jake and I have to go to.

I opened the door and slammed it shut without doing it dramatic like.

"I got this one." I said to the luggage guy trying to grab the bag with my mixes in it.

"Well here we are, Beca dearest," Jake said.

"This is the stereotype camp." I muttered under my breath.

"Hi! Welcome to Camp Talico **(Tal-e-co) **here is your rooming list." A perky blonde who was almost looked like a plastic barbie (but, not as much makeup) in a blue tee shirt and khakis.

"Oh I love the newbies! It's so cute to watch them get excited over coming here!" A slightly less perky ginger squealed.

"Hi I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale!" She said holding her hand out. I shook it and will admit I stiffened at her touch because, no one has ever shook my hand or hugged me since the funeral. That's why I wanted to leave. because, I was always know as 'that girl' or 'you poor thing' or 'bless you child for being so strong'. I hate being pitied. absolutely hated it.

"Hi, I'm Beca." I said with a fake smile.

"Hi, Beca-Wait Beca Mitchel?!" She asked.

"Uh, Yeah?" I questioned.

"Were rooming together!" She exclaimed.

"Oh cool I'll see you there," I said as she waved rapidly.

"Common Jake." I said hooking arms with him as if I was a little girl who was afraid of losing her father in the big store.

"Bossy much." He said more than asked.

"Yes and if you don't be quiet I'll kick your ass." I joked.

"Lets just go find out cabins." He said unhooking are arms and walking into the boys cabins direction.

I was looking at my rooming list when some guys who obviously wasn't watching out for people either knocked me over by running into me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He asked with concern on his face.

"Well for a person just trampled by someone I'm doing fine how about you?" I said sarcasticly.

"Again I'm so sorry, I'm Jesse." He said helping me up.

"Good to know." I said walking to my cabin.

"Hey I never got your name!" He shouted after me.

"I know I meant not to give it to you!" I shouted back.


	3. Chapter 3 Dirty Dancing

_**A/N: Hi guys! If your reading this story would you please leave a review so I know your ALIVE?!  
**_

_**I swear there are no people who review. So if your there please let me know!**_

_**Answers to your reviews.**_

_**Gossipssweetlips- I thought it was funny too. And thanks!  
**_

_**guest- Thank you for letting me know! I fixed it!**_

_**Pitchslapper- I added BumberXamy they just haven't come up in the story yet.**_

_**princessnina070- Thanks! I was thinking she should room with Stacie and Amy too. what do you think?  
**_

_**caskettStanathanJecaCastin- Trust me there is loads of trouble. And I love Beca/Jake too. they're cute brother/sister.  
**_

_**Guest: You seem to think I copy other peoples stories huh? Well I don't. I'll admit yes we do both have twins but, obviously with all Beca is going through things and she needs someone there with her. and I don't copy other peoples stories especaily not LNTTS. That is an awesome story and no one can beat it in my opinion.**_

BECA'S POV.

I ignored that guy and just focused on finding my cabin.

Finally!

"Hi, I'm Chloe! hey, I know you!" Chloe said bouncing up and down.

"Hi, Chloe." I said with a short smile.

"I'm Fat Amy." I large girl with an Australian accent said with a theethy smile.

"You call yourself fat Amy?" I asked,

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." She said with a genuine smile.

Okay then.

"I'm Stacie I have a lot of sex." She said then flashed a smile when i hesitated to shake her hand.

"Okay Uh, Hi girls are you all new to this camp like me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Stacie and Amy said in unison.

"Okay well, I'm Beca." I said a little nervous to be in a cabin with these crazy girls.

**_Jake's point of view. *His cabin*_**

"Hey, guys I'm Jake." I said holding my hand out to one of the guys.

**_"Hey_** bro, I'm Jesse." The dude said taking my hand in his.

"I'm Donald." I Asian guys said then did the bro shake thing (I'm a girl I don't know what they would call it.)

"And I'm Bumper. Just about the greatest person of your life so I would cherish these next three months with me." A short and stubby guys said not even bothering to give me his hand.

"Okay cool." I said with a curt nod.

**_1 hour later *Jesse's point of view.*  
_**

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE YOU HAVE HAD AT LEAST AN HOUR TO UNPACK AND GET TO KNOW YOUR CAMP MEMBERS SO NOW ITS TIME FOR THE FIRST ACTIVITY!" The overhead announcer spoke through the microphone.

"YOU WILL BE PAIRED WITH A DANCE PARTNER TO DO A CERTAIN DANCE FROM A MOVIE, YOU WILL BE ASSIGNED THE PARTNER AND DANCE BY PICKING A PIECE OF PAPER OUT OF A BOWL. NOW TURN TO YOUR CAMP COUNCILER FOR MORE." The voice spoke once again.

"Alright guys, My name is Aubrey but, you may call me Ms. Posen." An uptight blonde girl said.

"Alright we have assigned Chloe Beale and Josh Masters together, Stacie Conrad and Jake Mitchel together, Amy-Sorry-''fat amy'' and Bumper, and... Jesse Swanson and Rebecca mitchel dancing the scene from dirty dancing." (I didn't write what the others are dancing though i did write Beca's and Jesse's.)

Okay um, Rebecca...

**_Beca's point of view._**

Dammit I'm doing the dance scene from 'dirty dancing' (For those of you who haven't seen it, It's not what you think you have to watch it! Its like a classic!) With a girl. this is going to suck.

_**A/N: Haha Beca thinks Jesse's a girl! Please leave a review on your thoughts!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Assasian

_**A/N: Hi guys! If your reading this story would you please leave a review so I know your ALIVE?!  
**_

_**I swear there are no people who review. So if your there please let me know!**_

_**Alright my fanfic fans, My favorite story came to an end... LNTTS! if you know the story your probably bummed too. **_

**_Jesse's POV.  
_**

okay lets see...

"beca!" I called out, not know who I was looking for all I knew was her name.

A girl gave me a confused look.

"Uh, Hi." She said.

"Hey are you Beca Mitchel?" I asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jesse. Jesse Swanson." I said giving her a smile.

She had a look of amusement on her face.

**_Beca's point of view._**

Oh!

"Oh, _your _Jesse." I said biting my lip. _'I thought you were a girl.' _I said inside my head.

"Yeah, Thats me." He said giving me a stupid smile.

"Well, Then, I'm Beca." I said just before the blonde girl said...

"We will be doing a trust project for your partners." She said, "You will be playing a game of asasin (A/N: Sorry if thats miss spelled, I kinda winged it.) Here is how it works... You will take a photo of yourselves using there camara's," She said handing the camaras that shoot the photo out from the bottom.

"If someone grabs your photo your out. When you take the persons photo you can also take the ones from the people they killed. You have 10 minuets to prepare yourselfs read. Set. go!" And like that I was off. I love this game. And i plan on winning.

**_A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! Its short but, i havent updated in FOREVER! So I did a short little thing._**


	5. Chapter 5 Runnign in the woods

_**A/N: Hi guys! If your reading this story would you please leave a review?!  
Sorry I didn't update in forever, I'm sorta giving up on this story. I have huge writters block. I want to help to write this story by another talented writter. If you want this Co-write this story with me, PM me please! This is how its gonna work:  
**_

_**1. You will write a part of the story and i will write another part of the story and you message the story part to me and i upload it with mine.  
**_

_**2. We have to try to Update at least once a week if not more.**_

_**3. Hurry and PM me so i can decide who to pick!  
**_

_**Alright guys thank you for being amazing. This will be my last chapter. Enjoy, Love you xoxo Samantha**_

BECA:

I smiled evily as I looked at Jake. I'm really good at this game.

JESSE:

I watched as beca looked at some guys who seemed my age but, looked alot like her, brown hair ,dark blue eye kinda pale skin, her brother maybe? _'Jeez Jesse for a girl you just met you sure know her facial features well, Im such a creep.' _ I thought to myself as I ran to my cabin to prepare. I got my camera and dressed in all black, this felt like the hunger games! I was ready now all I have to do is find a good spot in the woods. Asassian is easy. _**(Sorry for any spelling errors. I suck I know.)** _

JAKE:

I know Beca's good. She knows shes good. But know one else does. This camp thing is good for beca, I really want her to stop feeling so alone. Im glad im here because she has someone to lean on. But, i think that jesse guy took a liking to her. Ha, dork. I got a text form Beca.

**_From: Hobbit_**

**_Your first to go -Beca_**

**_To: Hobbit_**

**_We'll see sister dearest._**

**_From: Hobbit_**

**_Let the games begin BWHAHAHAHAHA!_**

Oh she's creepy. I darted across the woods as soon as I heard the air horn signaling the start.

We were allowed to use our phone, beca would've used hers anyways.

as this whole thing led on 6 out of 10 people where out. People out were: Ted, **(A/N: Some of these are just random people that i made up. So like OC's) **Carrie, Jason, Andrew, **(now people in the story)** Stacie, Fat amy (Who went in the woods in search of 'dingos' and was caught while she was sniffing the ground like a dog.)

and Jessica. So the only people left were Me, Beca, Jesse and chloe.

_Snap!_

I look around and see chloe.

"Hey pretty boy." She said smiling.

"Hi..." I eyed her weirly.

"So hows it going?" She asked still smiling as we circle eachother.

"...good!" I yell as I snach her picture from around her neck.

"Damn you Jake!" She said stomping on the ground.

"Sorry Chloe. Don't hate the player hate the game!" I said running.

"I hate both!" She yelled after me.

I chuckled.

Untill something dropped from a tree in front of me.

"Gymnastics really payed off." She said.

Its was Beca.

**Cliffie! If i get someone to write with I'll update soon! PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6 IMPORTANT! an

_**A/N: Hi guys! So I only got 3 reviews on my last chapter, So I'm starting something new.  
**_

_**Once i get 10 reviews i will update.**_

_**And if no one wants to co-write my story with me then i will have to stop writing it.**_


End file.
